


To Love Thyself

by BelieverQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelieverQueen/pseuds/BelieverQueen
Summary: Cora uses powerful magic to separate Regina into two halves the day of her birth. She raises the two halves—dark and light—as twins named Regina and Evie. She grooms Evie to be a powerful sorceress like herself while she keeps Regina on the path to become a proper queen.BlackQueen abuse and young MayorQueen love.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Queen of Hearts | Cora
Kudos: 47





	To Love Thyself

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little experiment of mine. I have not written anything like this before so I hope that you will enjoy it and give me feedback. I'm not sure whether I will continue this or not, so please don't be shy in letting me know what you think. On another note, this story will feature sexual abuse from a mother to her underage daughter(s). If that is triggering for you, please do not read.

“Mother, please, no!” Sixteen-year-old Evie Mills struggled against her mother’s magical binds that were pinning the teenager to her bed. Her twin, her other half, Regina Mills, was sitting on her own bed a few feet away, knees drawn up to her chest and tears streaking down her cheeks. This was the second time something like this had happened. Only last week, Mother had come into their room with a predatory look in her eyes and magically tied Evie to the bed, to show Regina what was going to happen on the night of her wedding. Regina was to watch and learn what her duties as a wife would be. Cora didn’t dare touch Regina and ruin her virtue, but Cora had no such qualms in regards to Evie. Evie was going to be raised in the ways of a sorceress, not a wife.

“Shut up!” Cora hissed as she approached Evie’s bed and waved a hand, magically removing the girl’s nightgown along with her own. Both Regina and Evie were far too terrified to say anything else as Cora summoned a magical phallus with which to _teach_ her daughters a lesson. Evie cried silently as Cora moved onto the bed and hovered on top of her. Regina wanted nothing more than to escape this place and take her twin with her, but Mother was too powerful. She would never allow such a thing. She would hunt her girls to the ends of the realm if she had to. Regina knew better than to look away like she wanted to.

Last week Regina had closed her eyes and sobbed, turning toward the wall so she didn’t have to witness the abuse, but Cora had used magic to force her to watch, and later, after she had finished with Evie, Cora had stripped and levitated Regina with magic to deliver several harsh lashes to her back, breaking the skin open and causing the girl to bleed. Afterward Cora had healed the wounds so that no one would ever find out, but the memory of the pain lingered as a reminder of what would happen if she disobeyed her mother again.

Tonight Regina watched obediently as Cora pushed her cock into Evie with one hard thrust, not even bothering to prepare her first. Evie cried out at the pain then quieted again, lying perfectly still and not struggling. Evie hoped that it would all be over soon so she could nurse her wounded body and pride and go back to sleep. Cora was quick but not gentle, and she explained to both of them that this would be the way it was with a husband, because she was not allowing Regina to marry for love. There would be no such thing as love-making in Regina’s future.

“No one is going to take the time to be tender with you,” Cora said to Regina as she moved off of Evie’s bed and released the magical binds. With another wave of Cora’s hand, the penis disappeared and their mother was dressed in her nightgown once more. “I’ll leave you with that thought. Good night, girls.” Cora left the room and Regina leapt off her bed, running to Evie immediately and enveloping her in a tight hug. Evie sobbed into her arms as Regina rocked her back and forth, and eventually they both managed to fall asleep holding one another.

*~*~*

The following day, Regina was out riding her horse Rocinante through the fields at the edge of the estate while Cora gave Evie more magic lessons. She was half an hour into her ride when she came across a young girl on a runaway horse. She saved the girl and learned that her name was Snow White, a princess from a neighboring kingdom. That was how it came to be that Regina met King Leopold, Snow’s father and a widower who was looking for a wife. When Cora heard the news that Leopold wanted Regina’s hand in marriage, Cora had never looked happier. Regina wanted to stand up for herself and refuse the marriage, but her mother answered on her behalf before she had the chance.

And so it came to be that they were engaged, and the wedding was set for the following month. Regina fell into a deep depression and Cora began coming to Evie’s bed almost every night to teach them new things that she felt Regina needed to know for her marriage. Regina was sickened by it every time and felt endless sorrow for her sister, the innocent victim in all of this. One night when Cora didn’t show, Regina crept into her sister’s bed and shook her shoulder to wake her. Evie woke with a start and a panicked look in her eyes, clearly expecting to find her mother and not her sister. Evie relaxed when she saw that it was Regina and a relieved smile crossed her lips. The smile fell away as she saw by moonlight the expression on Regina’s face.

“What is the matter, Regina? It seems that Mother won’t be visiting us tonight. You need not be afraid for me on this night.” Regina shook her head and whispered, “It’s not that. Evie… I need to ask something of you. Something terrible.” Evie frowned as curiosity and dread crept in. “What is it, Regina? You know that I will do anything for you…” Regina nodded, saying quietly, “I know, and that’s why I’m asking. I need you to…ruin me. I don’t want to marry the king and this is the only way out. If I’m not a virgin then he will not marry me.” Evie’s eyes widened like the china saucers they used at tea time.

“You want me to hurt you like Mother hurts me?” Evie asked in a broken whisper. Regina nodded and took Evie’s hands in her own, squeezing them and saying, “If you don’t hurt me now, some king I don’t love will hurt me many more times in the future. Please, do this for me so that I may escape my fate as Mother’s pawn.” Evie sucked in a sharp breath then nodded before she let it out slowly. “I will do as you ask, Regina, but know that I will take no pleasure in causing you pain.” Regina nodded and cupped Evie’s face in her hands, stroking her thumbs over the soft cheeks that mirrored her own. “I know, dear sister. I know.”

Regina lay down on her back and slowly pulled up the hem of her nightgown until her virgin sex was revealed to her sister. They had seen each other naked countless times in the past, but this was different. This was intimate and it felt both wrong and right at the very same time. Evie’s eyes gazed upon her with so much love and fear that Regina wanted to cry. Using her magic, Evie produced a penis between her legs and moved on top of Regina. Regina pushed Evie’s nightgown out of the way and stared down at the hardened member with trepidation. She knew this was going to hurt from the way her sister had screamed the first time Mother had raped her.

Evie bit her lip nervously and placed her hands on Regina’s thighs, pushing them apart a little so that she could settle in between. “I heard the servants talking about sex the other day,” Evie whispered into the moonlit room. “It should hurt less if I…touch you first. Between your legs.” Regina nodded quickly to give her permission, eager for anything that would help to make her suffering less. Evie reached a tentative hand toward Regina’s sex and parted soft folds with her fingertips. “I don’t know what I’m doing,” Evie whispered. “Tell me what feels good and what doesn’t.” Regina reached down and took Evie’s free hand in her own, giving it a firm squeeze and promising quietly, “I will.”

The first touch was very gentle, barely there and uncertain. Evie rubbed her fingers slowly up and down, searching for a reaction as she paid close attention to her sister’s face. Regina’s breath caught in her throat when Evie’s fingers ghosted across her clit. “There,” Regina whispered quickly. “That feels good right there. Keep touching me there.” Evie nodded and rubbed on that spot a little more firmly, watching as Regina’s eyelids fluttered. Evie thought her sister had never looked more beautiful than she did right now and that was confusing for the teenager. She knew that familial relations such as this were not proper, but touching Regina like this was the most proper she had ever felt in her life.

Their hearts beat faster in unison and Evie’s fascination took over her doubts and inexperience. She listened for the cues that she was doing the right thing because every once in a while Regina would let out a tiny gasp or a moan. Evie kept rubbing the hardened little nub until Regina’s hips were lifting off the bed and she was holding a hand over her mouth to keep herself from crying out in pleasure. Regina removed her hand from her mouth and said, “I…I think I’m…ready.” There was a wetness between Regina’s thighs that she had never felt before, and there was a tension in her lower abdomen that was so, so good and yet so, so confusing. She knew she needed more, but more what?

Regina whimpered at the loss when Evie moved her hand away and stopped touching her, but she knew that they had to continue or this would all be in vain. Evie used the hand that had been touching Regina to grasp the penis between her legs, and she slowly brought the tip of it to Regina’s entrance. They stared into one another’s eyes as Evie slowly moved her hips forward to bury the length inside of her sister’s virgin passage. Regina bit her lower lip hard enough to draw blood to keep from screaming as a jolt of sharp pain shot through her. Regina let out a shuddery breath and kept perfectly still as Evie was buried to the hilt and stopped moving above her.

“Are you all right?” Evie asked tremulously with tears swimming in her chocolate eyes. She hated hurting her sister this way. Regina nodded and moved her hands to rest lightly on Evie’s hips, stroking the bare skin with her thumbs in what she hoped was a reassuring gesture. “You can move now,” Regina whispered after another minute of stillness. Evie hesitated then nodded slowly. She drew her hips backward and pulled out halfway before gently pushing inward again. Regina closed her eyes for a few seconds as discomfort flared between her legs. The feeling passed soon enough and she whispered, “It’s okay. Keep going. Just go slow.”

In the next several minutes, Evie showed Regina more care and gentleness than anyone had ever shown her in her entire life. Evie thrust in and out slowly until Regina felt the pain fade altogether. And after the pain was gone, there was a spark of pleasure in its place which reignited the fire in her belly that she’d felt when Evie was rubbing with her hand. “That feels…good,” Regina breathed as she looked into her sister’s eyes. Evie’s eyes widened in surprise and she asked uncertainly, “Would you like me to continue?” Regina nodded and squeezed her fingers where she was still holding Evie’s hips in her grasp. “Please. I feel…something. It’s like a burning inside of me.”

Evie didn’t question her sister any further. Instead she began to move again and this time with a little more speed and force. She watched for any sign that she should stop and saw none. Regina’s mouth fell open at one particularly powerful stroke and a moan spilled from her lips. Evie watched in fascination as she did it again and again, until Regina was writhing beneath her and moving her hips to match the pace that Evie had set. Before long they were both panting and moaning and grasping at each other as they moved together. At last Regina’s back arched off the bed and she screamed silently at the dark ceiling as pleasure rippled through every cell in her body. She felt Evie stiffen on top of her and then a warm gush of liquid inside of her.

In the aftermath, Evie rid herself of the unwanted phallus and curled up beside her sister on the bed. They held each other close with their eyes closed as their chests heaved with the labor of their breathing. Eventually they calmed and as one they opened their eyes to look at each other. Regina was the first to smile. She kissed her sister softly on the lips and whispered, “Thank you. I didn’t know…I didn’t think it would feel that way. It wasn’t what I was expecting and I’m glad that it was you who took my virtue.” Love and the low buzz of lingering pleasure were overwhelming Regina along with gratitude and the faintest spark of hope. Maybe someday, now that she was ruined for marriage, she would finally be allowed to be free.


End file.
